Shut Up and Kiss Me
by MnkyGrl63
Summary: Songfic based on Orianthi's "Shut Up and Kiss Me". Clark and Lois have always bickered but what happens when they realize they belong together as more than just bickering friends? T just to be safe. R&R. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Shut Up and Kiss Me**

Clark was working in the barn stacking hay when she blew into town. He couldn't stand her. She was the most bossy, stuck up, rude woman he knew.

"Hey Smallville. I see you haven't ditched the whole farm boy getup."

"Lois." he grimaced at her smirk, "You'll be happy to know that I have recently added a non-flannel shirt to my closet."

"Aw, little Clarkie is growing up." She chirped in an annoying baby voice, "Hachoo! Hey Shelby. Can't say I missed you." Lois grumbled toward the golden retriever circling her legs as Clark stifled a chuckle. Lois shot him a glare when he failed to do so.

"So, Lois, what are you doing back in Smallville?"

She smirked at him. "It almost sounds like you are disappointed to see me Smallville. I'm hurt." She pouted sarcastically. He stared at her to continue, "I'm here to see Chloe." Another stare, "Fine, you know you don't have to be so annoying. Wipe that smirk off your face." The smirk grew as he waited for her answer. "The truth is that I don't know why I'm back. Whenever I'm here there is nothing but weirdness, trouble, and danger. Yet I can't seem to stay away."

Clark's smirk softened into a smile. "I missed you too, Lois." She playfully rolled her eyes at him and punched his arm. Lois turned away from him and went up into the loft, Clark followed her. "So are you staying at the Talon with Chloe?" he asked as she looked out the window.

"No, two people can only live together for so long in a one bedroom apartment before you start feeling claustrophobic." She smiled to herself, "Besides, your mom already offered to let me stay here."

Clark laughs at this. "Yeah right." Lois smirks, "Seriously?" her smirk grows at his face that clearly asks _Why me? _ and nods.

Later that night in the house Mrs. Kent is making dinner when Chloe walks in. "Hey Mrs. K."

"Hey Chloe. Clark and Lois are in the living room."

"Okay thanks." She walked into the living room to see Lois and Clark bickering as usual. She rolled her eyes as she greeted them, "Will you two stop bickering and admit you like each other!" they both froze and stared at Chloe with a look that radiated **WTF**. "I just sounded like Jimmy didn't I?" they nodded, "Sorry."

"It was bound to happen since you got engaged to the guy." Lois shrugged it off. "Just don't do it again, I mean why do people think Smallville and I belong together? We are polar opposites. He's the Boy Scout farm boy that has never been outside of Kansas and I'm a-"

"Annoyingly rude army brat who can't sit still for one second." Clark interrupts, causing Lois to glare at him.

"Thanks, Smallville. You see Chloe we are opposites."

"Yet you are so much alike." They both stare at her questioningly. "Oh come on, everybody sees it. Even though you guys act like you hate each other we can see that you are good friends and would drop everything to help the other, if they needed it. You are both willing to go to great lengths to find the truth and to help others. So, yes, you do have your differences, who doesn't, but you are also more alike than you give yourselves credit for." Lois and Clark stare at her speechless, "Oh I got to go, Jimmy is taking me out to dinner tonight. See you guys later." She says looking at her watch then walking out the door.

"Lois can I come into _my _bedroom?" Clark asks the door as he knocks. There was a pause before the door opened to reveal Lois in her pajamas, a pair of sweat pants and one of Clark's flannel shirts.

"Come on in Smallville."

"Why is it that whenever you stay here you get my room and I'm stuck on the couch?" Clark asks pushing past her, into the room and toward his dresser.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're just going to have to come to terms with the fact that your mom likes me better than you." She smiled at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Very funny."

"Thanks, I try." He rolled his eyes again, and they settled on his shirt that she was wearing.

"For someone who doesn't like flannel, you seem to really like wearing my flannel shirts."

"I never said that I don't like flannel, I simply said that you wear too much. Besides, it makes for really comfy pajamas." Clark finished grabbing a pillow and blanket for the couch and his pajamas and headed toward the door.

"Goodnight Lois."

"Sweet dreams Smallville." She responded closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Clark was looking out the window at the warm, sunny day that awaited him. His mom was in the kitchen preparing breakfast when she asked, "Clark, honey, can you go wake up Lois? Breakfast will be ready shortly."

"Sure mom. Come here Shelby, let's go get Lois." The dog sat up at Lois's name.

"Clark." His mom warned.

"What? Shelby loves Lois." Clark smiled.

"Will you two ever get along?"

"Probably not." Clark laughed as he ran up the stairs, Shelby on his heels. When he reached his room Clark slowly opened the door and whispered to Shelby, "Go get her boy." The golden retriever jumped onto the bed giving Lois kisses all over her face causing her to sneeze. Clark started cracking up as she tried to push Shelby away from her.

"CLARK!" she yelled as she bolted out of bed and chased him down the stairs.

"Come on Sneezey, no need to be Grumpy." He laughed as they ran around the living room.

"Well Dopey you are going to need a Doc when I'm done with you." She threatened when they stopped on opposite sides of the couch. Without warning she climbed over the couch and jumped on him.

"Lois!" he screeched in surprise as her arms wrapped around his throat in a chokehold. He tried to wiggle out of her grasp but she wrapped her legs around him to keep herself on.

"Say you're sorry."

"No." came his strangled reply right before he plopped back first onto the couch causing her to loosen her grip. When he was able to move again he flipped over and pinned Lois to the couch. His eyes shined mischievously down at her, and her eyes opened wide in horror when she realized what he was about to do.

"Don't you dare Smallville!" she warned as a smile split his face in two and he began tickling her. The room was filled with her laughs and breathless threats.

"If you two would stop picking on each other, breakfast is ready." Mrs. Kent announced from the kitchen. Clark stopped tickling Lois and looked down at her, still smiling.

"You can get up now, Smallville." She smiled up at him. He cleared his throat.

"Right. Sorry." He stood and helped her up.

"Beware Smallville. I will have my revenge." She threatened over her shoulder before walking into the kitchen. Clark just shook his head with a laugh.

After breakfast Mrs. Kent announced that she had a meeting with another senator in Washington and would be gone for the weekend.

"It will only be for the weekend. Lois, I hate to ask this of a guest but, could you help Clark with the chores around the farm this weekend?"

Lois looked startled for a moment at the unexpected request but quickly agreed, "Of course Senator. It's the least I could do after the hospitality you have shown me." she smiled and Mrs. Kent returned it. Neither of them noticed the frightened look on Clark's face. He relaxed for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Lois if you meet me in the barn I'll show you some of the chores you can help me with."

"Sure thing Smallville." She replied being uncharacteristically nice. As she went up stairs to change for the day Clark turned back to his mom.

"Mom, why did you do that? I can't use my abilities in front of Lois."

"I don't want you over working yourself again. Between keeping an eye on your friends and finding those who escaped the Phantom Zone I can see that it's wearing you down. I don't want to think about what could happen if you added extra chores to all of that." She expressed her worry.

"I'm going to be fine, mom. Don't worry, I'll let Lois help out and I'll try to relax a bit more." He assured her while pulling her into a hug, "I'm sorry I worried you."

"Let's go Smallville! I'm not going to wait all day for you." Lois announced coming down the stairs.

"Bye sweetheart." Mrs. Kent said giving her son a peck on the cheek. "Bye Lois." She said giving the girl a hug. Mrs. Kent took her suitcase and exited the door to the awaiting car. "Behave yourselves!"

Once the car was out of sight Clark led the way to the barn and Lois started rambling on about nothing in particular, just filling the silence she couldn't stand. "You know, I thought if I kept the coffee away from you this morning you wouldn't have the energy to ramble like this." Clark smirked at her and she glared in return, shoving him playfully.

"So what kind of chores are you going to make me do?"

He motioned for her to follow him and he led her toward the horses. He stopped in front of a milk chocolate horse with caramel specks covering its back. "Lois, meet Dante. Dante, this is Lois. Are you handy with a hammer and nail?" she quirked an eyebrow at the question. "There's a fence that needs mending on the back forty. Dante will take you there and when you're done he's due for a wash."

"Okay, so mend a fence and wash a horse? That doesn't seem too bad." She said with a relieved smile.

"All the materials you need are out there waiting for you, so just saddle up and you can get going." He turned to start leaving.

"Um… how do I 'saddle up' exactly?" she asked and he chuckled lightly turning around to help her.

"Can you grab the saddle right there?" he pointed to the one across from Dante's stall. She picked it up and walked it over to Clark but it slipped out of her hands right in front of Dante and crashed to the ground with a loud BANG! The noise and proximity spooked the large horse onto its hind legs while kicking its front ones. "Whoa boy!" Clark exclaimed grabbing for the reins to try and bring the horse back to the ground. When Dante had all four legs back on solid ground Lois stepped forward and put her hand on his long face.

"Shhh boy. It's okay. Shhh, I'm sorry I spooked you. Shhh." She soothed him as she softly stroked his nose and mane. Dante seemed to calm considerably when she did that.

Once Clark was sure Dante was fully calmed down he released the reins. "Good boy." He said patting his neck. "Who knew Lois Lane could be nice?" he teased her with a playful grin.

"I am an extremely nice person, Smallville. I just like picking on you more than showing off that side of me." she informed him, returning the grin.

"Well I'm honored to be your verbal punching bag." He retorts sarcastically picking the saddle up off the ground and placing it on Dante.

"You forgot that you are also my actual punching bag." She added with a playful punch to his shoulder, which he answered with a playful glare. "Oh just admit it Smallville, you love it when I pick on you. It makes your life more interesting." He just laughed as he helped her onto the horse.

"I must admit that things have become _slightly _more interesting since you first arrived here, in Smallville."

"Only slightly?" she smirked down at him before cantering off on Dante.

About three hours later Clark was finishing up the chores when he heard Dante's galloping hooves heading toward the barn. He finished feeding the rest of the horses and went to meet Lois outside the barn.

"Hey Lois. Are you done with the fence?" he asked as she brought Dante to a halt.

"Yeah, I would have been done sooner, but no one told me the broken portion of the fence was the size of Kansas itself." She said getting off of the horse while Clark chuckled at her statement.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad."

"I handled it just fine, but I'm sure if you had to do it you'd cry like the little baby you are, Smallville." She teased him while he took the saddle off Dante. "So what other chores do you have for me?"

"Once Dante gets washed all the chores are done." She looks surprised at his comment.

"No other chores?"

"Nope, I finished them while you were taking you time fixing the fence." He smirked at her.

She just rolled her eyes at his comment. "So we just have to wash this big fella and we're done?"

"Yep, grab that sponge and bucket over there and turn on the hose." He said pointing near the door of the barn. Clark led Dante outside and Lois grabbed the cleaning supplies. Using the hose, Lois soaked Dante in water while Clark used the sponge and bucket to remove the dirt. When Dante was almost clean Lois looked over to Clark with a mischievous glint in her eyes, then she turned the hose on him. Clark yelped in surprise.

"I told you I'd get my revenge, Smallville." She said smiling broadly. He glared at her playfully and started walking toward her. "Oh no you don't Smallville." She warned, backing away from him.

"Come here Lois." He smiled, walking toward her with open, soaking arms. Lois's eyes opened wide at the gesture and started to run away from his soaking embrace. Clark chased her around the barn and as they were coming back to where they left Dante, Lois hid around the last corner and when Clark approached she stuck out her foot and tripped him. He went flying and fell face-first in a big puddle of mud. When he rolled over revealing his mud-covered face, Lois couldn't contain her laughter. She was laughing so hard that she didn't notice Clark getting up and reaching for her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the mud with him. Once she realized what had happened she glared at Clark and pushed him further in the mud. Before they knew it they were wrestling in the mud puddle. When they stopped wrestling to catch their breaths, Lois was perched on top of Clark looking down at him.

"So, does this mean we're even?" he asked her.

"Smallville, we will never be even." She smiled down to him. Clark returned the smile wiping some of the mud off of her cheek and moving a stray hair behind her ear. Then without thinking he pulled her head down and gave her chaste, but sweet kiss. Lois pulled away in shock and looked down at him confused. "I'm sorry Lois. I don't know what came over me." he apologized. She smirked at the apology.

"Clark, shut up and kiss me." she demanded and he did just that.


End file.
